Samantha Sakaguchi
Samantha Sakaguchi (サマンサ サカグチ Samansa Sakaguchi), often shortened to simply Sam (サム Samu) is a young Human woman. She is of mixed nationality, half-Japanese, half-American, and currently resides in Japan's Naruki City. Appearance Sam is a girl of average height, with a slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She has green eyes and blonde-hair, and often wears a high-school uniform consisting of a short-sleeved white shirt, worn, for some reason, unbuttoned, revealing her breasts and stomach underneath as she lacks a bra. In addition to the shirt, she wears a blue plaid skirt, a tie, and long white socks with dull gray shoes,which she often exchanges for metal boots she uses in combat. Personality Sam is a young woman who is good at sports, art, study, and many other skills, and has been noted to be bilingual. Sam, befitting most Americans, is boorish, arrogant, and intrusive, not to mention almost egotistical to the point that it seems as if she has a rather nasty case of megalomania. She is very prone to letting her wild emotions overcome her better judgment, which causes her quite a fair bit of trouble, and she likes to intimidate those who are afraid of her, purely for laughs, always thinking highly of herself; overall, she is definitely somebody who is extremely difficult to get along with. These traits make her seem like quite the tomboy, and Sam's behaviour pretty much confirms this. She shortens her name to "Sam", finding "Samantha" to be too girly and doesn't enjoy being called by that name at all. Sam seems to have no real sense of shame, often wearing her shirts open to reveal her chest and stomach, and lacks a bra to truly cover anything. She has no qualms about exposing her skin, and has often said she'd parade around naked if there weren't "certain laws against it", and she is quite tired of having to outrun the police. Sam frequently proclaims that she will stand on top of everything, and that no laws can affect her. She had an older sister who was killed by a Hollow, and suffers nightmares as a result. The fact that she was killed near a field of red roses also sparked a disdain for roses, referring to them as "disgusting phantasms of beauty". One of her most notable traits is her desire to fight, which becomes more and more noticeable as her true nature becomes apparent. Sam has been noted on many occasions to be rather unintelligent, and, at times, just plain stupid. However, in battle she will do anything to win, sometimes at the risk of her allies. At times Sam has behaved with almost a mercenary attitude, joining forces with others only to further her own goals, but in the end she usually ends up picking the side of moral right. History Sam is known to have been born on the continent of Locus Euphorbiaceae, in the sub-region of North America, to a Japanese mother and an American father. She was their second child, after her older sister, Chisame Sakaguchi. Even as a young child, Samantha had innate access to chi, the living energy inside all creatures, and one of the many energies that stem from spirit energy. She would often hide herself from others, and try to experiment with this energy, fascinated by what she could do with it. During her early childhood, Sam had witnessed her older sister being killed by a large Hollow, In a fit of rage, she destroyed it with her chi energy, however, the shock of her sister's death erased that part from her memory, and her parents later found her by her sister's body, sobbing. This event was the catalyst which caused the family to move back to Japan, after giving their daughter a funeral and a burial. Equipment R.Y.N.O (''-・イ・ン・オー R.I.N.O.), standing for "'Rip You A New One'" are the name of unique metal combat boots worn when Sam enters combat. These boots are made of a powerful metal (though it is not known if the metal in question is Katchin), and is extremely durable. The boots are very large and thick, weighing about about 100 pounds ''per boot, giving Samantha an extra 200 lbs total. The boots are coloured dark brown with gold lining, and thick, metal straps that keep the boots closed when Sam wears them. With these boots, the power of Sams trademark kicking attacks becomes tripled, allowing her to shatter bones, metal, and cause internal injuries to opponents with ease. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sam extensively employs unarmed combat, and possesses great proficiency in doing so. Despite her build, Sam more often than not leaps around, flipping and jumping, utilizing multiple rapid attacks, smashing her opponent around with extreme physical force, complemented by her high physical ability, with her strength making her blows highly damaging, and her speed allowing her to land them in extremely fast succession. Due to her movement, she has been able to engage in midair confrontations, reaching her foes with a leap and then bombarding them with a barrage of kicks, and she is able to block and even counter-attack assaults from behind without the need to turn her back; Sam will only ever use kicking, as she feels that she does not need to mess up her hands for an unknown reason. *'Spinning Bird Kick' (スピニングバードキック, Supiningu Bādo Kikku): When performing this technique, she stands on one leg and kicks rapidly, or "at the speed of lightning", with her other leg extended out; screaming the attack's name in English like she always does. The kicks come out with incredible speed and power, and can land several hits. These several hits can add up to an impressive amount of damage when not blocked, and does a small amount of chip damage even when blocked. The kicks impact at incredible speeds, striking like a meteor shower, attacking relentlessly and assaulting everything in her wake; Sam has shown that she is able to kick for sixteen seconds straight before having to take a breather. If most of the hits connect unblocked, they could quite possibly dizzy the opponent. However, above all, Spinning Bird Kick is deadliest when used against a cornered foe, due to the limited amount of space to escape it, even when blocked. *'Blazing Bird Excellence Kick' (鳥王蹴り(ブレイジング・バード・エクセレンス・キック) , Bureijingu Bādo Ekuserensu Kikku, Japanese; Toriougari, lit. Kick of the Bird King): Sam's most powerful technique in the close-combat area; with it, Sam charges chi within her leg and bursts forward in a rush of fire a good distance forward, taking around five seconds to store chi and then release; striking with tremendous force as she spins. Sam cartwheels through the air with flames emanating from her feet. The amount of spins, the damage done and the forward distance covered are determined by the amount of chi she gathers in order to perform the technique; being a mere annoyance with only a miniscule amount utilized, and when surging her entire energy reserves through her leg, she can easily kill a high-leveled opponent with this technique. If she misses, her leg will ram into the ground; causing her to hurt herself. This move is released extremely fast; working as a perfect surprise to unsuspecting opponents. What should be noted is that if she hits a wall while using it, she bounces off and gains height. When it strikes, the victim is electrocuted and is spiked away in an arc trajectory. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: 'Despite any preconceptions about her strength based on her gender alone, Sam is surprisingly ''very strong for a human, capable of smashing bodies into cement sidewalks with her legs alone. Due to honing her legs for combat, she can perform amazing feats with them, able to jump over 42 feet (13 meters) from a standing position, as well as utterly destroy steel without even wearing her boots. Even her arm stregth is nothing to overlook, as Sam is capable of lifting objects twice her size with one hand, however, her preferred style of kicking in battle usually prevents her from using her hands in combat. With her strength enhanced by her boots, her physical feats are nearly tripled, and her physical capacities skyrocket. As long as Sam wears the '''R.Y.N.O boots, she can even create shockwaves by kicking the air, and these shockwaves travel for miles before dissipating, often destroying everything in her path. Enhanced Speed: 'Due to her honed leg might, Sam is shown to be incredibly fast, though her control over this speed is debatable. Thanks to Sam's tremendous leg strength, she is able to move at incredible speeds, closing distances between her and opponents with relative ease, and retaining enough balance to pull off an assault before an opponent has a chance to notice. By enhancing her own abilities with ''chi, she seems to be able to disappear from sight, and her speed increases still further, even able to outrun several opponents who used other forms of enhanced speed. Sam's speed shows through with her physical assaults as well, able to strike as a blur, even while wearing 200 lbs of metal on her feet, this does not slow down her own kicking. 'Enhanced Durability: '''Another of Sam's strengths is her ability to endure while fighting an opponent. She is very much like a tank, able to withstand even high powered energy blasts with minor damage to her arms and face. In combat, Sam has shown the ability to block physical strikes using her legs and knees and suffer no damage at all, before retialating, as well as catching blows with her bare hands, though this is a method she seems to prefer avoiding. Even when she isn't actively defending, however, Sam's body seems to be trained to take damage, and she can withstand a barrage of high powered physical assaults without faltering. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''As a mainly physical fighter, Sam's body is naturally able to endure much more than the bodies of normal humans. She can put it through far more strenuous phyical activity, such as running many miles, without tiring. Sam is able to push her body to it's limits, and still fight at these limits, for an extended period of time before her body will actually start to fail and require rest. This is due to her immense ''chi, which is a being's life force. Due to the large reserves of chi she has, Sam is able to fight effectively even with many injuiries, and survive hits that would most likely kill regular humans. Chi Related Abilities Immense Chi Reserves Unlike many humans, who tend to rely on pure spiritual energy, or in some cases, Eterano (and thus, magical energy), Sam has access to reportedly vast reserves of pure chi, which is possibly the strongest type of energy in terms of raw force, surpassed only by Sacred Energy, and thus, this befits Sam's simplistic method of fighting, which relies on breaking bones and crushing limbs. Sam, however, appears to be special, as she boasts enormous volumes of energy which far exceed the average human, and seems to have a truly limitless supply that she can tap into when her emotions reach their boiling point. Sam is skilled in manipulating her chi, which is relatively easy to do, compared to spiritual energy, which seems to have several restrictions applied to it. She is able to create powerful beams, energy constructs, shields, and even powerful ''kiai ''fields from sheer force. Her output in terms of energy is fearsome, and when she releases vast amounts of her power, the energy itself affects the surroundings, warping metal and crushing stone. Her chi is bright blue, and seems to sparkle when she releases it in an aura. *Chi Blast': The most basic energy wave. *Chi'' Sense: 'Sam has the ability to sense the ''chi signatures of other individuals, as well as the signatures of other energies, as sensing energy at it's base is feeling for "Spirit energy", which all energy stems from on some level. *Kamehameha (かめはめ波, Turtle Destruction Wave): A powerful technique Sam mentioned picking up on a trip to the Northern Continent. The Kamehameha is an ancient chi technique designed to draw the users latent chi power to the surface and expel it in a powerful blast of energy, much like the '''Spirit Gun or a Cero. To utilise the technique, Sam cups her hands at at her side, or behind her back, and gathers the energy between them, compressing it for maximum effectiveness, while reciting the attack's name like an incantation. She then thrusts her palms forward, releasing the powerful chi wave from her palms. There are also instances where her useage of this technique involves involves wide sweeping arm movements and cupping the hands together before bringing them forward to fire a blue wave of energy. Trivia *Samantha's habit of shortening her name to "Sam" mimics that of Samantha from the series Totally Spies!, which Darkrai was a fan of. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Ki User Category:Dragon Ball Category:Bleach